A new approach to the catalysis of organic reactions is described. The method involves the mechanical coupling of binding forces to activation barriers such that maximum binding occurs at the transition state for a process. The systems described offer models for enzyme catalysis, allosteric effects and membrane-surface receptors. In addition, mechanistic studies in olefin metathesis are proposed. These studies involve the use of polymer-supported reagents to detect reactive intermediates.